Grand Theft Auto: North Yankton Stories
Grand Theft Auto: North Yankton Stories (GTA NYS) is a game in Grand Theft Auto -series of video games developed by Rockstar Leeds and published by Rockstar Games. The game was released in 2013 for PC and handheld consoles. It takes place in Ludendorff, North Yankton ''and the story revolves around Tommy Bell and his friends. '''North Yankton Stories' currently holds the best PS Vita game score on Metacritic with 100/100. Synopsis Year 2013. Tommy Bell is a local liquor store keeper in Ludendorff, North Yankton. His store is illegal, but that doesn't prevent him from doing business. Like every other GTA protagonist, Tommy is having a hard time too. People want him to work for them.. yack yack yack.. You know how the things are. And when shit hits the fan, it's time to go berserk. The population of Ludendroff is very small. Soon it will be even smaller. Missions List of Missions in NYS Gameplay The gameplay is similar to [http://gta.wikia.com/Grand_Theft_Auto_V GTA V]. The city of Ludendorff is a much larger than in GTA V. The area consists of many abandoned buildings and countryside. It was a true achievement in engineering to fit Rage 2.0 game on handheld consoles. Weapons The weapons are almost the same as in GTA V. For NYS, Minigun, Golf Club, Stun Gun, SNS Pistol, Assault Shotgun, Combat MG, Heavy Sniper and Tear Gas were removed. Friendships Friendship feature from GTA IV returns in North Yankton Stories. Tommy can hang out with Daniel, Nikki and Billy and do various activities, including; drinking, playing air hockey, doing small errands etc. When Tommy's friends like him enough, the player gets rewards. *'Daniel's Respect is 100%': Modified Hexer and Thrust appear at safehouses. *'Nikki's Respect is 100%:' Health and Armor pickups spawn at safehouses. *'Billy's Respect is 100%': Assault Rifle and Grenade Launcher spawn at safehouses. Random Characters Random Characters in North Yankton Stories Radio Stations North Yankton Stories has the least radio stations than any other GTA game. In total there are 3 stations. These include: *''Ludendorff Rock Radio'' - Plays 80's and 90's rock music. *''North Yankton Talk Radio'' - Talk Radio *Non Stop Pop FM - Plays Pop and Rap music. Characters *Tommy Bell: Playable protagonist. Owns an illegal liquor store. A calm man, but easily angered. *Daniel Drebin, Nikki Laugton, Billy G. Gilliam: Tommy's friends. Daniel is the leader of a local gang, Nikki is Tommy's girlfriend and Billy works at Ammu-nation. *Klaus Laughton, Felipe Hocker: Antagonists. Klaus is Nikki's pimp brother, Felipe is a businessman from Liberty City associating with Daniel's gang. *'Wayne Heron', Ebenizer, Mike Armstrong: Minor characters. Wayne is a gang leader from Liberty City, Ebenizer is Hocker's bodyguard and Armstrong is North Yankton State Patrol officer. *Characters in NYS North Yankton Stories Mobile In January 2016, North Yankton Stories was released on iOS and Android devices with slightly updated performance enhancements and 2 new missions exclusive on mobile. Grand Theft Auto: North Yankton Stories: Mobile Edition is currently available on App Store for 9.99$/9.99£/9.99€. Trivia *First HD Universe game to be released on PS Vita and Nintendo 3DS. Category:North Yankton Stories Category:Grand Theft Auto titles